Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) Part 7
Here is part seven of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo). Cast *Percy the Small Engine as Dumbo *Bert Raccoon (from The Raccoons) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Miss Bianca (from The Rescuers) as Mrs. Jumbo *Rosie the Pink Engine as Giddy *Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Prissy *Nellie (from Nellie the Elephant) as Catty *Piella Bakewell (from Wallace and Gromit) as Matriarch *Jessie (from Toy Story), Lady Kluck, Maid Marian (from Robin Hood), and Lady Tramine's Two Stepdaughters (from Cinderella) as Other Female Elephants *Plankton (from Spongebob Squarepants) as The Ringmaster *Mortimer Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Cartoons and Films) as Smitty the Bully *The Monkeys (from The Jungle Book) as The Pink Elephants *Stanley the Silver Engine, Toby the Tram Engine, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand the Logging Locos (from Thomas and Friends) as The Crows *Henry the Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Mr. Stork *Archie (from Archie and Friends) as Casey Jr. *Other Humans and Animals as The Circus Animals Transcript *(after the circus band, Miss Bianca gives Percy a washdown, singing the Mud song) *Miss Bianca: I've never been on a farm, I thought it would do no harm, To take a ride down an open road to a country place. The rain turned the road to mud, The car stopped with a terrible thud, Stepped out slipped and landed right on my face. *Chorus: EW MUD! *Miss Bianca, Percy, and Chorus: I better wash my knees, Wash my toes, Wash my shoulders, Wash my nose, All over my body, With soapy suds, Now I'm clean clean clean, No more mud. *Percy: Then I saw a big brown horse, And I thought: "Well, Why of course!", I'll simply ride that steed right back to town. So I pulled myself on up, gave a kick and said "Giddy-Up!", The horse bucked me off and I landed on the ground. *Chorus: EW MUD! *Miss Bianca, Percy, and Chorus: I better wash my knees, Wash my toes, Wash my shoulders, Wash my nose, All over my body, With soapy suds, Now I'm clean clean clean, No more mud. *Chorus *Miss Bianca: Walking miles through fields of corn, Until the bottom of my shoes were worn, And every bone and muscle in my body was hurting. *Percy: I walked and walked until I dropped, And then a farmer on a tractor stopped, And he said: "Son, you're dirty!". *Chorus: EW MUD! *Miss Bianca, Percy, and Chorus: I better wash my knees, Wash my toes, Wash my shoulders, Wash my nose, All over my body, With soapy suds, Now I'm clean clean clean, No more mud. *Percy: The farmer drove me home on his tractor rig *Miss Bianca: He said: "Come back some day, and see my filth, see my dirty, see my filthy dirty sloppy muddy pig. But you better bring soap!" *Miss Bianca, Percy, and Chorus: To wash my knees, Wash my toes, Wash my shoulders, Wash my nose. All over my body, With soapy suds, Now I'm clean clean clean, No more mud, I'm clean clean clean, No more mud. (Percy, having cleaned, comes out and gets up by his mother) *Drew Pickles: Get in the truck, I'm going to drive. (Percy and Miss Bianca get in the truck while Drew Pickles drives to Krusty Burger) *Plankton: Welcome to Krusty Burger. What would you like? *Miss Bianca: I want 103, 100 MacFlurries, 103 and 100 cheeseburgers. *Plankton: Miss Bianca, I'm afraid I can't afford that much. I don't have that much money. How about 12 cheeseburgers, 2 cokes, and 3 MacFlurries? *Miss Bianca: Look, I want 103, 100 MacFlurries, 103, and 100 cheeseburgers! *Joe: Oh no! *Steve: She's gonna blow! *Kevin: Here's your 30 piece chicken nuggets, 2 cheeseburgers, 1 medium fries and onion rings, a strawberry handspun, shake, a chocolate sundae, and a medium coke, Percy. Now, get out of here, fast! (Percy takes his meal and flees in fright and hides inside the truck to enjoy his meal) *Plankton: Miss Bianca, stop acting like a brat. Now you can either have what I said, or you can have nothing at all. Now, look! Everybody is looking at us, Miss Bianca! *Miss Bianca: Oh, I have a better idea. I will throw a mental breakdown if you give us what we wanted! *Agent Ed: (Eric's voice) This is a serious time to get the heck out of here, right? *Princess Suzy: (Ivy's voice) Right, Agent Ed. I think we should get out of here. *Doc: (Alan's voice) Yeah, let's get out of here. *Agent Xyz: (Brian's voice) Things are getting really different. *Mortimer Mouse: Run away! (the kids flee as the Big Rock music) *Miss Bianca: Time to terrorize Krusty Burger! Get out of here, dumb clerks! (kicks the clerks out of the Resturant) *Kevin: (Simon's voice) No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! *Miss Bianca: Take the stupid customers away from my face! Stupid customers! (kicks the customers out as well) *Joe: (Steven's voice) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *Steve: (Paul's voice) Oh no! *Miss Bianca: Clear off these chairs! Take some of these! (breaks the chairs apart) *Drew Pickles: Oh no! *Miss Bainca: Time to break Krusty Burger apart! Oh, yeah! Fall apart, Krusty Burger! Stupid Restruant, get lost! *Plankton: Miss Bianca, Miss Bianca, Miss Bianca! How dare you throw a mental breakdown! That's it! You're grounded, grounded, grounded when we lock you up! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movie Spoof